USA Army of America
USA Army of America is a Bungie.net group created by B.net member CruderRaptor. Known for it's name, friendly members, humor, carefree attitude. You never know what will happen next in this group! =Description= Here is AoA's Description: AoA is a all around, Awesome group. Our Forums are open for discussion on....'' Anything!'' We Love to joke around, and we do lots of stuff, Involving Halo, and not Involving Halo. So join now!7 Reasons why you should join: 1. If you love Humor...Come here... 2. We discuss Halo. 3. We are General Gamers. 4. We are a all around type of group. 5. We love discussing Movies! 6. We have our own Gamebattle team.7. We don't care where you come from! Why YOU should join USA Army of America does everything just like Black Water Ops. Almost equally active, friendly, and awesome. We love custom game nights and love hanging out, whether it's on Xbox Live or B.net. We hold tournaments of every kind ranging from screenshots to Halo 3 matches. We are big supporters of clan battles. Check to see our squads, sign up, and participate in a clan battle or contest with your squads. This is a decision that you will not regret. =AoA History= AoA's history is actually quite interesting: January 20th, 2009- Obama's inauguration as President. CruderRaptor get's an idea about making USA AoA. January 21st, 2009- CruderRaptor makes USA Army of America at the local library. After 3 hours of making the group, CruderRaptor finished the rules and ranks, and finalized them. Group reaches about 7 members, with key members Timmy and ItZ oO David Oo joining the group. January 26th, 2009- Key member and now Admin, Predator Eagle joins as the 19th-21st member of the group. Key member Kivell joins around this time as well. January 28th, 2009- Key member, and now KIA member, o neon angel o joins. Key member Duckhunter27, who recruited Beast and Josh join. January 29th, 2009- USA AoA Reaches 45 members, and the website is created. Soon to be Master Mod and Key Member, T3H Sniper King joins around this time. February 1st, 2009- AoA Reaches 50 members. Beast and Josh, soon to be mods join AoA around this time, as 51-55th members of the group. Key member DreadKnight joins the group. February 2nd, 2009- Key members Beast and Josh join AoA. February 3rd, 2009- AoA Reaches 75 members. February 7th, 2009- o neon angel o resigns as Co-Leader, and AoA reaches about 95 members. Predator Eagle is voted as Co-Leader 6 Days pass... February 13th... 2009- The AoA vs FV2 War begins. FV2 spammed AoA with 3 pages of spam, and a few members freak out about it. AoA reaches 125 members. February 14th, 2009- FV2 gets spammed by AoA. 6 days pass... In between this time, key members join: DomDaBomb, Darkwinder, and KillerMario. AoA reaches 150+ members. February 20th, 2009- AoA creates the Cole Protocol, and implants at least 25 alts inside Flood v2. Somewhere between here: Josh sets up the Search and Recruit Contest, thus getting many more members. March 1st, 2009- AoA reaches 170+ members. Everything is normal, very few spam attacks. Darkwinder gets promoted to Master Mod. March 3rd, 2009- Many Flood V2 members join the group, and take pics of what we are saying. But within two hours, CruderRaptor realizes and then kicks every member who were taking photos. March 7th, 2009- AoA reaches about 190 members. March 15th, 2009- EJTheSnail proposes a deal to stop the flaming and trolling. March 20th, 2009- AoA declines to open up membership. AoA Reaches 202 members. March 21st, 2009- Somewhere around here, Kivell, DreadKnight, and KillerMario get promoted to Vice Admiral*** March 27th, 2009- AoA reaches about 260+ Members. April 3rd, 2009- AoA watches Flood v2 have a big inner flame war. FV2 also gets heavily spammed by one of their own, and FV2 freaks out about it. AoA mods now call it "The Laugh Day." April 4th, 2009- CruderRaptor finds our T BIZZLE is a huge whiny dumbass (Obviously) and announces it to the clan. Mods are startled by what Raptor was planning to do, and attempted to rebel. April 5th, 2009-Beast and xI HAS A CLAN attempt to destroy AoA, and try to reroute AoA's members. Luckily, Predator Eagle and CruderRaptor immediately perma-ban xI and destroy the "new" clan with help. CruderRaptor apologizes for his actions the day before, but still wants to spam T BIZZLES inbox. CruderRaptor then, heroically ends the FV2 vs AoA spam, flame, and troll war after almost 2 months of spamming each other. April 6th 2009- Few of the FV2 Members want to reinstate the war. Member128, NoNeckin, and ondaahook join with at least 25 alts and try to Spam AoA. The mods, including CrudeRaptor have a banning contest. Beast won in the end with 10 bans. Somewhere between these two periods- ObeyedDragoon, now a mod, joins AoA. April 10 2009- AoA reaches 300+ members. April 14th- Predator Eagle get's promoted to Admin. April 16th, 2009- AoA reaches 361 members. April 17th, 2009- AoA reaches 375+ Members. CruderRaptor and heyyou9974 set up a proud affiliation between AoA and UC (United Clans). Bungie fav contest begins. April 18th, 2009- AoA reaches 380+ members. CruderRaptor announces the Bungie favs contest. New Co-Leader gets promoted, Kivell gets promoted to Master Mod, and DomDaBomb and ObeyedDragoon get promoted to Vice Admiral*** Ranks get changed. Two Co-Leaders actually get promoted. Both Beast and Josh. April 19, 2009- CruderRaptor announces the video, map, and gametype contest for Bungie favs. Making it so that not only screenshtos will be judged, but videos, maps, and gametypes will be judged as well. AoA reaches 395 members. April 20th, 2009- AoA reaches an astonishing 416 members. April 21st, 2009- AoA celebrates its 90 day B-Day. AoA officialy gains 435 members in 90 days. April 22nd, 2009- AoA gains 450 members. April 25th, 2009- Bungie favs contest results are out. May 7th 2009- CruderRaptor gets really tired and almost quits AoA do to the immense fighting and drama. At one point, Raptor banned Beast for 90 days, to do his trolling behavior. But now Beast is back in Co-Leader position. Finally, after 2 days of getting PM's via mods and members who wanted him to stay, for his hard work and dedication to AoA, he finally decided to stay, and also promoted two hard working mods. (DreadKnight and Predator Eagle) May 10th, 2009- T3H Sniper King, a former Master Mod, quits AoA becuase of all the fighting. This is also the reason why CruderRaptor almost quit. May 12th. 2009- CruderRaptor updates the group settings so that it would say: "Run by CruderRaptor, Josh, Beast, DreadKnight, and Predator Eagle." Thus signaling, he is now running the group with 4 other trusted members. May 13th, 2009- The 2nd Search and Recruit Contest is Announced. Jumping the Member count to 520-545 in less than 3 hours May 21st, 2009- AoA's 4th Month B-day. The passing of BEAST. =( May 23rd, 2009- Raptor Gets tired again, and pisses of the mods so badly, they start a rebellion and make the group called The Seventh Unit. May 24th, 2009- Raptor Apologizes for his mistakes the earlier days, and offers to promote Dragoon, EJ, and Darkwinder. Dragoon and Ej, and everybody but Darkwinder accepts the apology. And AoA Lives once again! Pablo and Raptor, and EJ fix AoA up, and make new ranks, better things, and more. EJTheSnail, and ObeyedDragoon become Admins on this day! June 11th-Another Recruitment Contest is announced. Two Members, Cypser and Sebastiang get 30 Members in this Contest. June 12th-June 19th- Nothing really happens between these days. AoA Stays at 580 Members. June 20th- T3H Sniper King rejoins the clan. He later on get repromoted to Master Mod. June 22nd- AoA's Front Page get's HUGELY Updated June 24th- AoA Reaches 600 Members, getting out of the 500 Range, after two months. June 25th- AoA allies with the Group, Secondary Protocol. AoA also announces a new Search and Recruit Contest. June 26th- Teams for Bungie Day Form. Database gets updated. June 29th: CruderRaptor announces new features for AoA: Promotion Points (PP's), from that day on is the main way to get a promotion, VIP's, and a Recruiting Team. June 30th: AoA Reaches 700 Members, Gaining 100 Members in 2 Days. July 1st: CruderRaptor finds out how to Embed Youtube videos, on his own. A new feature called " Random Video of the Day" was announced, and starts from this day on, daily. July 7th: Bungie Day comes, and goes. A few teams work out, and a few teams don't. Two AoA members win Recon that day: Predator Eagle, and Dropship Dude. July 10th-11th: Raptor does not do the Random Video of the Day for these two days, do to some "News Posting" bugs. July 13th: Clan Elections are announced, do to two mods who become inactive, for Good Reasons. CruderRaptor starts the Random Video of the Day, and updates the Bungiepedia page for AoA, the Database, Rules, and stuff like that. November 18th, USA Army of America, was conquered by Darthdizor. This was due by a admin accident. DarthDizor made a alt account of one trusted admin. November 19th, master mod CLOTHIER mades the new AoA, called Army of America which is the new AoA. November ??, David iZ Mental and Killermario are promoted to Admins, given full control. They demote all the mods and delete all the pinned topics for a fresh start. March 26th, Focnr and David iZ Mental decide to make a new group. =AoA Ranks= Rank #1: Field Marshal. ---------- ADMIN The leader and president of America, The Field Marshal has total control over the Army of America. Field Marshal, is a Staff. Q: Is there any possible way to get this position? A: Yes, but only if i resign or if I need more help, or if somebody deserves it. Rank #2: Colonel---------------- MASTER MOD The Colonel is a hardcore Son of A -blam!-. You wouldn't want to mess with him. The Colonel is staff, and can also be a Squad leader. Q: Is there any possible way to get this position? A: Yes. You have to be a Major for at least 60 days, or you do something that makes AoA Spill Awesomesauce everywhere. You know what i mean. =D Rank #3: Major MOD The Major is one of the most high in command Army officials in the Navy, and Space. Major's with staff position are Council Members of The USA Army of America. It takes a lot of work to get into this rank son. They are Council Members. Q: How do you get this Position? A: Really Easy; Just work hard, post a lot, contribute a lot, and be a Forum Cop and look out for rule breakers. Don't worry, we will notice you pretty quickly. Rank #4-8: (In Order) , Captain, Lieutenant, Master Sergeant, Sergeant, or Corporal. All are ranks of the Army, they are officers with Leadership skills, and fighting experience. Q: How do you get this Position? All you have to do is either Recruit, Promote good ideas in the Forums, Enforce the Rules and Be active! I will actually promote you! Rank #9: Private. A new enlisted solider of the Army. You get this position when you sign up! Civilian is rank #10 Somebody who is checking the Army out. Miscellaneous Ranks: Founder: This rank is impossible for ALL of you to achieve. Only the Founder, CruderRaptor, is the ONLY holder of this rank. Nobody else. Note: This is a full control user. Elite Force Member: Given to the members of the Strike Force Team of AoA. To achieve this rank, you must have a 40+ rank, a mic, You must know the call outs, and you must have a K/D of 1.25+ no matter what. Has access to Congress. Q: What is the AoA Strike Force? A: The AoA Stirke Force is our clan battle team. (A team, which goes against many other clans.) These guys are hardened Pro's at Halo 3, and can kick your ass before you can say "Shi-." Don't mess with them. It is rumored that these guys eat spinach 20 Times a day, and T Bag A LOT to build up there Finger Muscles. Veteran-----RETIRED MODERATOR Not as powerful as the Major, but they are honored with respect for many of there War Campaigns and Medals. Q: How do you get this Position? A: To get into this position, you have to be a RESIGNED MOD. That's right. You can only get this position by retiring as a mod. These guys are to be treated with the utmost respect for there long and hard devotion to AoA. Q: What is Staff? A: Staff is the Counsel for the USA Army of America. They decide when tournaments are, and what will be next for the group. A normal mod can accept members, Ban members for short periods of time, and moderate the forums. Master Mods can practically do everything except change Group Settings, promote people, and and Kick people out! These are our Ranks. =AoA's Rules= Like any clan, AoA has rules. Follow them or get banned. AoA's mods are trained to press the 1 month or Perma Ban button whenever they think it's necessary. Don't piss the mods off. Forum rules. 1. Do not post anything nasty, with any kind of swearing in it. Period. 2. Do not reply with anything harsh and negative. 3. If CrudeRaptor or the Co-Leaders tell you not to post in a topic, do not post. Period. If you do, you will get blacklisted for 3 days at the most. Appeal to me and send me or my Co-Leaders a PM if you think you didn't do anything wrong. 4. Do not be racist. I have encountered much of it on Bungie although it wasn't directed towards me. 5. No flaming. Period. Flaming will result in a 5 day ban, no questions asked. Flaming is when you respond to a thread in a hateful way, by cursing and saying hateful things. 6. No trolling. And do not feed the trolls. This rule will be strictly enforced with a perma-ban or a 7 day ban. Trolling is when you post a thread, or a post in which where you try to "provoke" people into fighting you. "Feeding the trolls" is when you reply by flaming. This rule will be strictly enforced, by 7 day ban to perma-ban depending on how "bad" it was. 7. NO spamming. Period. If you post more than 3 topics of spam on the forums in the same day, you will get Perma-Banned no questions asked. Consequences: Of course, every clan has consequences. If you violate any of the rules/guidelines, you will be given one warning. Then you will get a second warning. After that, you will get blacklisted for a max of 3-5 days. If you keep on breaking the rules we will keep on banning you, increasing the time each time you break a rule. Then after getting banned for 90 days, and you break a rule, you get perma-banned and booted. Unless somebody is spamming the forums, or trolling heavily, we will not hold a meeting to decide if somebody gets perma-banned. Alt accounts: Mods now have the permission to ban alt accounts permanently upon joining the group. We do not want this group to be only made up of alt accounts. =AoA Elite Force= AoA Elite Force is now in progress! The leader of the Elite Force is no other than our Admin, ObeyedDragoon! And the requirements to join are: -You must have a 40 -You must have a K/D+1.25 -You must know the Call outs -You MUST have a Mic If you do pass the tryouts with ObeyedDragoon, Elite Force members will recieve a special rank! Our Current Roster is Full. Spot 1 - ObeyedDragoon Spot 2 - Sebastiang Spot 3 - Darkwinder7 Spot 4 - ToGoodForU743 Spot 5 - Vasquez USA Current Major's, Colonel's, and Admins Currently our Staff Focnr Master mod MA5C TRUTH master mod Cypser Mod Jack O blaz master mod CLOTHIER master mod, currently admin of new AoA. Predator Eagle Master mod Currently, our Admins are: Jose291----->AoA FORUM OVERLORD DomdaBomb1997------>AoA FORUM OVERLORD CruderRaptor----->AoA SUPERINTENDENT (In charge of updating everything, A type of shadow mod) Former Mods Former Vice Admirals*** (THIS RANK HAS BEEN DELETED): KillerMario16--->Demoted do to lack of behavior, and lack of following the rules. ObeyedDragoon---> Promoted to Major, do to his hard work, and dedication to AoA. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Kivell---> Not part of AoA staff, used to be. DreadKnight123---> Promoted to a Colonel do to his hard work, loyalty, devotion to AoA, and very wise advise. Former Major's: Jose291----> Promoted to admin, do to his hard work, devotion, loyalty, great ideas, and winning the election for the AoA contest. Beast13161821---> (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Predator Eagle---> Promoted Colonel, when the group voted him to be the new Co-Leader, at 95 members. o neon angel o---> (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Duckhunter27--->Demoted to Veteran, do to his hard work, and plus: He wanted to retire. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Sandman187--->One of the first mods of AoA. Demoted do to inactiveness. He then left the group Becuase he was angry for being demoted. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Former Colonel's: o neon angel o---> Resigned at 85 Members, do to the fact that he was pretty angry at the group, in a argument. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Beast13161821---> Left AoA, becuase EJTheSnail was promoted to admin. HE was demoted as well, do to his inactiveness, and his very bad attitude that everyone hated. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Predator Eagle--->Was promoted to Admin, after working for so long and hard to keep AoA on it's feet. Then he left AoA while he was a Admin, rejoined, got promoted to Grand Admiral, and then was demoted to a Legendary Member. Kivell---> Was demoted and Perma'd, and even booted, becuase he Harassed many other group while on "Vacation". It was proved by Achronos, Becuase Achronos traced 7 alt acc's to Kivell's Computer, and those Alt's have spammed Flood v2 for a long time. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Former Field Marshals: Predator Eagle--->Left his position becuase he really hated being a admin and was tired of it as well. He left for 3 days, For a break, and now he is a Legendary Member in the AoA Community. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Dreadknight123--->Promoted to Admin for his hard work. But Unfortunately, he was demoted within the next 3 mins. Becuase he promised He would not boot the Founder CruderRaptor From the clan, but he did. After he booted Raptor, he said "Have fun in BWO". Raptor quickly used his Alt Admin, and kicked Dread from the clan. Everything resumed. (Not part of AoA staff anymore, used to be.) Link to AoA USA Army of America – Bungie.net